Sasuke-sensei
by Miu Di Nuvola
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village and the Hokage has to give him a punishment. The Hokage wants to be lenient because Sasuke is his best friend (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) but the village elders won't allow that. So he gave him the worst possible (in Sasuke's case), becoming a sensei. WARNING: SasuOc, KonoHana (Konohamaru/Hanabi), OC/OC, and others.
1. The Names's Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Soma.**

**Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village and the Hokage has to give him a punishment. The Hokage wants to be lenient because Sasuke is his best friend (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) but the village elders won't allow that. So he gave him the worst possible (in Sasuke's case), becoming a sensei.**

**P.S Takes place after the war. Naruto is twenty-three figure it out from there.**

**P.S.S. Let's just forget what age Konahamaru is and his team in the real Naruto in my story he just became a Genin.**

**P.S.S.S. Neji is not and never will be dead (I will never believe it.)**

**P.S.S.S.S. I'm not sure if it was ever mentioned but I'm going by the theory that every living thing his chakra in it. This includes people, plants, and animals.**

**./././.**

Sasuke-sensei

Acha1827

Summary:

Sasuke comes back to the village and the Hokage has to give him a punishment. The Hokage wants to be lenient on him because Sasuke is his best friend (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) but the village elders won't allow that. So he gives him the worst possible punishment (in Sasuke's case), becoming a sensei.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto looked at the group of jounin in front of him. Today was the day that the students of the ninja academy would graduate and be put into teams, and those teams would be needing sensei and that is what this little meeting here was all about. All of the jounin have already gotten their teams except for one; and that Jounin was the Sasuke Uchiha. Yes Sasuke Uchiha was back in the village thanks to the current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Anyway the Uchiha was currently tapping his foot waiting for Naruto to announce his team.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a nervous voice.

"What?"

"Do you remember our conversation last night?"

"Yeah, I said you almost shitted yourself the first time you met that snake woman, Anko, so what?" Some people in the room chuckled.

"You really pissed me off. So when I got home I had to finish making the teams and…" Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke realized something and said, "You did something to my team didn't you!?"

"Hahaha… yeah." He said sheepishly

"You idiot! Who did you give me?"

"Well um I gave you Konahamaru,"

"That loud brat!" Sasuke yelled

"Hanabi Hyuuga,"

"A Hyuuga!"

"And Soma Chikyu."

"I don't know him. Well you're lucky that it's not impossible, I bet I could do something with this team."

"Good, anyway you're all dismissed. But you stay back a second Sasuke."

After all of the jounin cleared out of the room Sasuke asked "What now?"

"I want you to tell me as soon as your team is ready for a C possibly B rank mission, ok."

"Sure but why?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now go along and meet your team you don't want to be like Kakashi-sensei do you."

"No way in hell would I end up like that perverted sensei!"

* * *

**The Academy**

"And finally team 10 will be Konahamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Soma Chikyu."

"What! Iruka-sensei! Why does someone as awesome as me have to be one the same team with such a loser like Soma?!" yelled Konahamaru as he pointed to his rival, Soma Chikyu.

"Soma had the best scores of all the graduating students and well, Konahamaru, you had the worst scores." The entire class laughed. Iruka sighed as he thought,_ 'This is like Naruto and Sasuke all over again.'_ And said, "To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst student."

Konahamaru growled as Soma said, "Just make sure you don't get in my way, Aho (idiot)."

Before an argument could start up Iruka said, "After lunch you will meet up with your new jounin teachers, so until then class dismissed."

* * *

**After Lunch – Konahamaru's P.O.V**

The door was kicked open and I almost had a heart attack and in walked in a middle aged man. **(I don't really know how to explain it so ********Sasuke's outfit**** looks like this narutofanon/ images/ e/ e5/ Yuma-Uchiha-madara-Anime. png . But his headband is around his neck in place of the scarf.)**

"You!" I yelled as I realized who just walked in though the door.

He sighed as he said, "Not even ten seconds with you and I already want to kill you."

"Finally someone who agrees with me," Said Soma as he got up and bowed to Sasuke, "Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you) sensei my name Soma."

"So you're Soma huh, the name's Sasuke Uchiha but you all will call me Sasuke-sensei."

Next to me Hanabi was getting up too, she walked up to Sasuke and said, "Nice to finally meet you sensei I have heard a lot about you from my sister and cousin."

"Nice to meet you too Hanabi."

When I got tired of being ignored I said, "Even if you already know me I'll introduce myself anyway, my name is-"

"Idiot" said Sasuke, "I'm calling you idiot since dobe is already taken." Soma smirked and Hanabi giggled. My face turns red in embarrassment.

"Anyway follow me." Sasuke says as he leads us out of the room and to the roof. I follow quietly not wanting to be embarrassed again.

* * *

**Academy Rooftop – Sasuke's P.O.V**

My first impression of this group is that Konahamaru will be the only troublesome one. Despite how I act I'm not totally confident in this sensei thing but I'm going to try. I don't want these kids to end up like me, trusting nobody but themselves. I'm lucky that I got off with just this instead of any other kind of punishment, which would probably end up with me dead or locked up forever. I sigh when we get to the roof, this sure brings back memories. I lean against the railing and I tell the kids to sit on the steps. Well here goes nothing.

I begin by saying, "Let's do some introductions. Tell me thinks you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, etc."

"Can you go first sensei? Tell us about you." Asked Hanabi

"Me?"

"Yeah, so we know how it's supposed to go."

"Alright then, I'll go first even though I'm sure you can buy my life story somewhere." I stand up a bit straighter, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes you don't really need to know, though I do hate how our dobe of a Hokage but me in this situation. My dreams for the future… I don't really have any except for restoring my clan."

"He didn't tell us anything we didn't already know." Konahamaru whispered to Hanabi, she nodded in reply.

"Alright idiot, you start."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot. My name is Konahamaru Sarutobi. I like ramen, just like my idol, who is our awesome Hokage. I hate being underestimated and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever, even better than Naruto."

He hasn't grown up much from the last time I saw him, still wearing that freakishly long scarf. He's just wearing his headband where his goggles used to be. But he's following in the dobe's footsteps so I guess he might have some potential. When he's older he'll probably be a carbon copy of Naruto, orange jumpsuit and all. "Alright, next."

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga. I like to train and study my clan techniques. I don't particularly hate anything. I dream of becoming a great jounin like my cousin and sister."

Interesting, she's not as uptight as her cousin or as quiet as her sister. At least she's not like Sakura was, more interested in boys than ninja training. She looks more like Neji than she does Hinata with her straight long brown hair, lilac eyes clear and focused."Okay, last one."

"My name is Soma Chikyu. I have an affinity for animals and they all seem to like me as well. I don't really hate anything but my farther. My dream isn't really a dream; it's more like a mission. I'm going to find someone, bring her home, and kill the man that took her."

Well… he's different, not really sure if I should be talking though, in personality and in looks he's not someone you see every day. He has blonde** (styled like #6 in this ****picture e lythe. /art/ Various-Male-Anime-Manga-Hairstyles- 333763429**** )** and an average build for a boy his age. The strange thing about him was that he tied his headband over his eyes. "Good we have some verity in this group."

I stand up and stretch, "We will all meet at the designated training spot tomorrow at 8."

"What are we going to be doing tomorrow?" asked Hanabi

"A survival exercise, so don't eat beforehand."

"What! More training, I thought we were done with that?" exclaimed Konahamaru

"Oh, this will be nothing like your previous training." I said with a smirk, "Of the 27 graduates only 9 of them will actually become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. So in other words this is a make it or break it, pass fail, test. The odds that you'll fail are at least 66%."

"What!" Konahamaru exclaimed, both Hanabi and Soma also looked surprised, "After all that training their just going to send us back to the academy!"

"Yep," I say as I start to walk away, "I get to decided whether you pass or fail, so don't be late and bring your ninja gear. You're dismissed."

I started my journey down the stairs exited for tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm going to need ocs for the incoming genin. The info I need is:**

**Name:**  
**Appearance:**  
**Abilities:**  
**Short Bio:**

**I will give you credit for your character. Please send them to me in a PM.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Pass or Fail

**S****orry**** for the super long wait, I got stuck at Hanabi's part. Also this will be similar to the anime until the first mission, that's where it branches off.**

* * *

**Training Grounds – Hanabi's P.O.V**

We all arrive at the training grounds at about the same time to see Sasuke-sensei meditating on a log. When we get closer to him he opens his eyes and stands up.

"Good Morning." He says to us and we all reply with various greetings. He then place's an alarm clock on the log he was sitting on. "It's set for noon. Your task is simple, all you have to do is take these bells away from me by lunch or you don't eat."

"What!" Konohamaru exclaimed

"And you'll all come back here to watch me as I eat my lunch in front of you." He said with a smirk.

Our stomachs growled as Soma said, "So that's why he told us not to eat."

I then noticed something and asked, "Sensei there's only two bells and three of us."

"Excellent observation Hanabi, the person who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post watching the rest of us eat and they will also be sent back to the academy. Or all three of you could fail, it's always a possibility." He then attached the bells to his belt. "You can use any weapon you want including shuriken, if you aren't prepared to kill me then be prepared to fail."

We all nod understanding. "When I say start you can begin." He looks at all of us but stops when he sees Soma raise his hand.

"Yes, what is it Soma?" Sensei asked

"How tall are you and how much do you weigh?"

What kind of strange question is that?

"Um... 168 cm and 52.2 kg... Why?"

With a smile Soma says, "No reason!"

"Oookay then, get ready…and… start!"

We all disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"A ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." I said loud enough for them to hear me. They did that well I can't sense them unless I try all except for-

"I'm not going to hide! I'm going to fight you fair and square." The idiot behind me says; I knew he was going to be trouble. As I turn around I say, "Even though I already knew this compared to the others you really are stupid."

"Oh yeah, well the only thing stupid here is your hair." He starts running towards me.

"Shinobi Battle Skill #1: Taijutsu," I put my hands in my pockets, "the art of hand to hand combat."

He starts off with a punch to my face and I block it with my right hand. He then tries to kick me but I grab it with the same hand and pushed him off balance. "Is that all you got?" Regaining his balance he tries to punch me again but I disappear behind him and smirked because I had an idea. "Never let your enemy get behind you."

It least Hanabi discovered what I was planning or at least she thought she did, and tried to warn him but it was too late. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!"

With a tiny bit of chakra on my fingertips I sent him flying into the nearby stream. Standing up I chuckled and said blissfully, "Memories"

While I'm not paying attention, Konohamaru sends two shuriken flying at me but I still catch them without even looking. He comes crawling out of the stream. Smirking I say, "You look pretty wobbly for someone trying to pass the Hokage."

"You're the one who told us not to have breakfast. How do you expect me to fight on an empty stomach?" he asked but I was already walking away. "Don't you walk away from me, don't you remember I hate being underestimated. I will become Hokage and I will pass this test. Like a great ninja once said," I turned around and saw shadow clones coming at me. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Looks like Naruto did teach you a thing or two. But that's still not enough to beat me-" I stop myself surprised, one of his clones has me in a bear hug with his arms and legs.

"You said never let your enemy get behind you sensei, that's some good advice, you should follow it." Konohamaru says this with a smile as his clones hold my legs to the ground, they all start to dog pile me.

With a smirk I substitute myself with one of his clones and disappear, making him punch them instead. While he's having a little fight with himself thinking I transformed into one of his clones, I set up a trap, purposely leaving a bell by the nearby tree. When he finally figured out that I wasn't one of his clones he looked around, spotted the bell, and tried to pick it up. But before he picked it up he stepped in my trap and ended up hanging upside-down on the tree.

I walk up to him and picked up the bell. "Now I have to admit that that was a nice idea, but you should think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you. Also if the bait is obvious, don't take for it. Ninja must see through deception."

"I get it! I get it! Just let me down!" He yells wiggling in the air.

"No you don't get. You think you get it but it's not the same as actually getting it. Get it." I say to him but then I suddenly feel a spike of murderous intent.

I dodge to the right as something comes out of the ground; that something ends up being Soma and his fingers were a mere inch away from the bells. I jump back to gain some distance but the moment my foot touched the ground he throws some shuriken at me and follows up right behind them with a kunai in his hand, aiming for my face.

I caught two of the previously thrown shuriken and use them to block the kunai. Soma tries to kick me but I block it and he uses my arm as a platform and kicks himself away. By the time I'm ready for a counter attack, he's already gone.

I smile wide and say, "The hunt has begun."

* * *

**Hanabi's P.O.V**

Amazing, I've never seen a genin move so fast before. "It seems I have underestimated my teammates more than I should have."

"And it seems you have less focus than a Hyuuga should have." Says Sensei as he appears behind me.

I jump a bit, surprised, but then a smirk. "It also seems that I thought you knew better than to get this close to a Hyuuga."

Before he could even raise an eyebrow I got into my stance and yelled, "Rotation!"

I see his body fly away from me, hitting the tree. His body seems limp like if he were unconscious. But as an elite jounin, Sasuke-sensei should have been able to dodge that.

"Something feels off." I mumble, "Byakugan!"

"Crap!" I say after I look around, "I'm in a genjutsu."

"Shinobi Battle Skill #2: Genjutsu," says sensei's voice though I can't pinpoint the location, "The art of illusionary combat."

As I hear noise behind me I turn around and see Neji, with a spear through his chest. I gasp and run towards him, "Neji! Neji-nii!"

When he falls into my arms I feel something sticky. I slowly bring up my hand to see blood on it, when I look around I discover I'm in a puddle of it. I quickly stand up getting away from the body and I hear rather than see Neji's head fall in his own blood. I crouch down by a tree my eyes closed with tears streaming down my face and my ears covered.

I mumble, "This is a genjutsu. It's not real. It's not real!" I quickly try to remember what I learned from my father about getting out of a genjutsu. When I remember I put my hands together and yell, "KAI!"

As I open my eyes I find myself back at the training grounds where we started, my back against a wood post. When I try to stand up I see a note fall off my lap, I sit back down to read it.

It says, _"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to make you cry."_

I smile and think maybe he's not so bad after all.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was about to continue my search for Soma but then I hear the alarm ring. I sigh as I start walking back to the meeting, "Now how should I do this? Should I just fail them all or give them another chance?"

* * *

**I honestly don't know when the next update will be because school's about to start and there is this other story i want to write. So i ask you all you all to please be patient, thank you.**

**Please Review**


End file.
